Love is Unstoppable
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Austin loses his dad to lukemia, see what happens. Loosely based on my life, have Rascal Flatts' Unstoppable, The Beatles' Let it Be, & Ross Lynch's, Austin's A Billion Hits, & Not a Love Song ready on something in that order when reading ch's 2-3. I don't own anything, I merely write what comes to my head for my stories. The songs are supposed to set the story.
1. The Reveal

This is a bit of a 3-shot.

It's also a way I'm dealing with my dad's death on 12/30/11, so it's from 1st person experience & my feelings.

If you're sympathetic, thanks. If you're not, go screw yourself!

I meant to post it a few months ago, but I kept forgetting to finish it.

Here we go...

It was in the afternoon, Austin was a bit bummed. He just entered the store.

"Hey, Austin. Whoa, what's wrong?"

He just sat behind the drums & sighing, drifting off into space.

Dez and Trish came into the store, "Guess who gotta job at..." she started to say, before seeing Austin sitting there, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure that out, but so far he's unresponsive."

"Dez, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Hmmm, I've never seen him this upset before."

"You wanna know what's wrong!" Austin yelled at them, "My dad died yesterday. There, now ya know."

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry, Austin," Ally said, "How'd it happen?"

"Lukemia. Every 3 weeks, he went to the hospital to get cheemo for it. He was doing really good the last few weeks until like a few days before he went in for his recent cheemo treatment. Something happened where the virus was too strong for the radiation & it got passed it & went to his brain. I mean, I haven't seen him since a few days before his most recent treatment, & that was like a week before he went in & even then, he wasn't looking so great. He couldn't stand for that long before he had to sit down & he couldn't really talk at all with his voice, he'd just nod at what I asked and said."

"Oh, man," Dez said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what that's like."

Austin rises from the seat, "If ya wanna know, picture on of the most important people in you're life & imagine that you'll never be able to talk to, or hear they're voice again. That's the pain I'm feeling."

"Look, Austin, you don't need to be angry, we understand & we will help ya get through this," Ally said with a hug. Austin hugged her back, but being a few inches shorter than him, he had to slouch a bit.

"Yeah, man. Look, if you ever need a bro to hang out with, I'm just a text away," Dez said.

"Yeah, & if you ever need time off from music, music videos, & stuff like that, I'll reschedule it for ya for you to finish grieving, if ya want."

"Yeah, & I'm always here if ya wanna talk, maybe turn your feelings into a song if ya want with my musical writing genius, or just to hang out, or blow off some steam."

"Gotcha, thanks, guys. It's nice to know that I've got good friends like you guys to help me through this."

"You've got it, man," Dez said, patting him on the back.

"Same here," Trish said, with a quick hug.

"Not even a question," Ally said, with a 5-10 second hug.

"Great," he said, backing up a little, "I'll text you guys on when the funeral is," then he turned around & walked out of the store.

I'll post Ch 2 in the next few days cause I don't wanna keep you guys waitin for too long. I promise I'll deliver on my promise of the M rated stuff in Ch 3, just hang with me people, also if someone reads this a day or 2 after I post it with the 1st chapter, either favorite or follow or review it so I'll know someone's viewed this before I get ahead of myself with the chapter adding, or I won't add another chapter for a week, & I have them pre-typed, so I definitely have theme.

Peace!


	2. The Funeral & More

2

Couldn't keep you guys waiting for too long, thanks for the sympathy from the _2 _people who've reviewed this story so far, not to put too fine a point on it.

This chapter, most of it is a bit heavily based on the events of my life, I just changed a few things to fit the story. Everything in this chapter happened in 1 way or another, minus a few of the things.

1 thing before you start, if you guys start reading, if you have an iPod, or MP3 device, load up Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts & have it read, you'll see why in a moment.

A few days later:

To: Ally, Dez, Trish

Guys, funeral's Wednesday. See ya there.

Austin texted.

From Ally: B there

From Trish: C ya there

From Dez: Meet ya there man

They texted back.

(Changes to 1st person, Austin's POV)

I walked into the church. There were a lot of people in the pews. I didn't expect such a great turn-out. I mean, I knew my dad was a well respected guy with friends, but I didn't expect this many. I just expected my family, friends I knew my dad had, & friends my mom had, but not this many. I looked to my left & saw Ally, Trish, & Dez in the left hand side front row. It meant a lot that they were here. When we got to our seat, I saw my grandma, my aunt, my uncle, & my other aunt & uncle. I was wearing a suit, black jacket, black dress pants, black shoes, & a tie with different little stripes on it that were black, white, & different shades of gray.

"Okay, who's gonna sing (play) the song?" the minister, who looked a little like Alfred Molina, Doc Ock from Spiderman 2, said.

"I am," I said, remembering the song I picked out to sing to everyone, it wasn't an original, so don't expect that, but it's a great song for this type of thing.

"Ok, everyone. Quiet. We are gathered here today to morn the loss of Steven Moon. He was..." his voiced kept going on & on. I was thinking that this guy was a bit of a load, so I imagined how it would be if James Earl Jones was delivering the eulogy, "And now I believe his son, Austin has a song he'd wish to sing for his dad, a Rascal Flatts song, which I'm told to believe that in his last few years, he was an avid fan of, Austin?"

I stepped up to the mic with my guitar & band behind me. I put the mic on a mic stand, "Good morning. I'm Austin Moon, son of Steven & it's true that my dad was a Flatts fan. He had like 2-3 of their albums when I was young, but I don't know what happened to those, but in the last several years, he had Unstoppable, Nothing Like This, & Still Feels Good. Dad, you were a good guy, jokester, resourceful, & awesome. Here's to you, man. Dez, you got the slideshow hooked up?"

"Yeah, it's ready to go," he said, after checking the projector.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, hit it...

(Music & slideshow starts, you might wanna start listening to the song as you read to get the full affect of the chapter)

(Unstoppable)

Yeah yeah yeah..

Hey

So, so you made a lot of mistakes

Walked down the road a little sideways

Cracked a brick when you hit the wall

Yeah, you've had a pocket full of regrets

Pull you down faster than a sunset

Hey, it happens to us all

When the cold hard rain just won't quit

And you can't see your way out of it

You find your faith has been lost and shaken

You take back what's been taken

Get on your knees and dig down deep

You can do what you think is impossible

Keep on believing, don't give in

It'll come and make you whole again

It always will, it always does

Love is unstoppable

(I looked at Ally, then all around)

Love, it can weather any storm

Bring you back to being born again

oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most

A lighthouse shinning on the coast

That never goes dim

When your heart is full of doubt

And you think that there's no way out

You find your faith has been lost and shaken

You take back what's been taken

Get on your knees and dig down deep

You can do what you think is impossible

Keep on believing, don't give in

It'll come and make you whole again

It always will, it always does

Love is unstoppable

Like a river keeps on rolling

Like the north wind blowing

Don't it feel good knowing

Yeah

You find your faith has been lost and shaken

You take back what's been taken

Get on your knees and dig down deep

You can do what you think is impossible

Keep on believing, don't give in

It'll come and make you whole again

It always will, it always does

Love is unstoppable

(I look to Ally, then around again)

Love is unstoppable

So you made a lot of mistakes

Walked down the road a little sideways

Love, love is unstoppable"

(Music ends, I'd kinda like to hear Ross Lynch sing this song in real life)

Everyone clapped, me & my band bowed.

"Thanks, I'm not much of a country singer, but anything for my dad, thanks," I said.

We took our seats again.

"That song couldn't be more appropriate for this time & place. I haven't heard that song prior to these happenings and I..." his voice trailed off again, I looked at Ally, she looked back. I turned my head back to listen to the rest of this guy, "And so, will you guys join me in a little prayer?"

Everyone closed their eyes & bent their heads forward/down. Me, doubting my faith a bit, just bent my head forward & looked at the floor while he said the prayer.

When he was done, he asked if anyone wanted to say anything else, "I do," a dude about my age said entering the room. He had a tie-less suit on, a bit long hair that trailed off to the side of his face, & his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"And who are you?" I said getting up & looking back at him.

"Just a guy who understands what you're going through cause it happened to me a little more than a month ago."

"Ok, well where ya from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, going up to the podium. "Now, thank you. I'm here to speak because a similar thing happened to me a month ago. I have a belief statement here I wrote, I'll read it for ya." Then, he pulled out a few pieces of paper from his coat pocket & started reading it:

"I believe that if you've suffered the pain of loss, you can still have good days/times.

A Family member of mine passed away recently and it shook up my family. My brother, mom, grandma, aunts, uncles, and I are all hanging in tough. It's sad of course, but I've learned that if I don't think about it too hard, or much, I can repress my feelings of being sad a bit.

I learned that from the overwhelming feeling of sadness I got from thinking I'd never see, or talk to him again begin to dissipateI it was because I didn't think about it too much is how I didn't feel too sad about it. If you've ever had a loved one who's passed away, or someone who's important to you pass away, you know the type of sadness I'm talking about. If you don't, picture a person who's important to you, now picture he/she's been ripped out of your life before they're time and that you'll never be able to converse, or see them again. That's what I felt and am feeling.

He left a big hole by leaving and will definitely be missed. Especially by his friends and family. I know that for a fact many people are going to miss him because of all the "Sorry" cards we have been getting in the mail. I swear there must've been a hundred of them.

Since the day it happened, I've had some good days and times. I've played video games with some friends on Xbox live and rocked out to music while doing so on "Rock Band" and I've killed people on "Modern Warfare 3." I've hung out with my friends and have had good times, even though we're in school! The point is, good times can still be had even after a loss, or sad time.

It's true you can still have good times even if a loved one has passed away, like I talked about earlier. Like, if you hang out with friends, are alone, watch TV, or play video games. As long as you don't wallow too much in sadness over losing that important someone for too long. As long as you stay strong as you can. Besides, the person who died wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness for too long.

That's my belief thanks too all of you," he said, then walked down the aisle towards the door to get out of the church. Everyone clapped & he walked down the aisle towards the door.

"Hey, dude," I said & he turned around. "You're gonna be ok."

"You too," he said, then gave a peace sign & walked out. I could've sworn I saw a small quick flash of light. I went to the doorway & there was no sign of him. All I saw was a piece of paper folded on a rail & a note that said, "Don't think about it too much & you'll be fine." With a copy of his speech.

Then, I saw what looked like Leo from That 70s Show come through the door.

"Did you just see that, man? It totally blew my mind, man," he said, then he sat in one of the back rows of seats.

When it was over, me & my mom walked out of the church to her car. I asked her if I could hang out with Ally for a few hours & she said I could, but before I could, I wanted to go home & change first.

To : Ally

Hey wanna hang out later?

From: Ally

Sure, come by the store around 7

To: Ally

K, c ya then

Thanks, next chapter out next week!

Betcha can't guess who that guy was that came to Austin's dad's funeral...


	3. The Final

3

1.) I just wanna say I like some of the reviews I've been getting from the 1st few chapters.  
2.) Yes there's gonna be some Austin & Ally action in this chapter. I wouldn't leave my peeps hanging for too long, at least.  
3.) You guys who've been just great, & awesome, plus if I didn't include any M rated stuff, I'd be a douche, & I don't wanna be that to my fans.

4 & lastly .) Check out some of my other stories, I've gotten good reviews on them all & I assure you that they are quiet good.

(Austin's POV)

It was 7 & I was at the store. I entered & Ally wasn't there.

"Hey, Austin. What's up?" her dad asked.

"Nothing, just gonna hang out with Ally for a little bit where's she at?"

"The bathroom I think. I hope she gets back soon, I'm missing Big Bang Theory."

"Ok, tell her I'm in the practice room."

"Will do."

I went up to the practice room where Ally writes her songs & we hang out. I went over to the piano, set up the mic & recording system to record what I was gonna play & sing. Once everything was ready, I started playing.

(Piano opening)

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be

And when the brokenhearted people

Living in the world agree

There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted

There is still a chance that they will see

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Yeah, there will be an answer let it be

(I pick up my guitar & play the riff then go back to piano)

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be

And when the night is cloudy

There is still a light that shines on me

Shine on until tomorrow, let it be

I wake up to the sound of music

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Yeah, let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah, let it be

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, yeah, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom

Let it be

(Music fades)

I turn around & see Ally in the doorway, "You hear that?"

"Yeah, your still a good singer."

"I know, right," I said, then Ally pushed on my arm a bit. "Hey, when have I not been?" I asked, as I followed her to the piano. We sat down at the piano & played a few notes.

"Ally," I said, looking at her. "Thanks for being a great about everything that's happened."

"Anytime," she said.

She was so great. I also noticed that she looked hot. I mean really hot. I looked at her & she looked at me. Our faces went straight. We looked into each other's eyes. I could feel my heart beating. We both leaned in & our lips met. We made out hard core.

I motioned to stand up. We stood & I moved us to the couch (we got a couch for the room). I layed on my back on the couch, Ally was on top, kissing me wildly. I was exploring her body with my hands. I moved them up the back of her shirt, looking for the bra hook. I got it undone. One of her hands made its way down to my pant leg. She felt my growing dick through the fabric.

She unzipped my zipper, then pulled my pants down & opened the flap on my boxers. She reached her hand in & pulled out my dick & marveled at it.

"Hold on for a sec," she said, then ran over to the door. She locked it & pulled down the shade in front of the window.

"Good thinking," I said as she walked back.

"Yeah, don't want any random 'surprises'," she said, then sat back in front of me.

"Speaking of, not really, I'm letting you see something, so how about you show me something," I said, trying to point out the obvious.

"Oh, sorry," she said, then she pulled her shirt over her head, & saw that her bra was already unhooked. "You little sneak!" she said before sternly looking at me. She took it off fully, allowing me to see her boobs, nice C's I guessed their size were.

I sat up on the couch & took off my shoes, pants, & shirt. She did the same. With my dick at its fullest extent, she grabbed it & moved her hands down slowly. We looked at each others' eyes again & did a very quick several moment kiss.

When she moved her head away, she looked back down at my dick, licking her lips a bit. "Shit," she said, probably going over what she was gonna do in her head.

"Ally, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," I said, stupidly.

"No, no. I wanna do this, especially with you."

"Okay, but just tell me if ya wanna stop at any time & I will."

"K, but there'll probably be no need for that."

She then looked back down. She gave my dick a quick kiss, then took the tip in her mouth. She then went down it a bit. I could feel the inside of her mouth around my length. She then went back up & got off it.

(Changing back to 3rd person)

"It tastes good," she said, before going back down & bobbing her head.

"Well, you always said you like pickles," he said, with a smile & a little chuckle.

"Funny, but I do, epsecially yours, " she said, then bobbed her head on it some again.

"Uh, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled a few minutes later.

Ally stayed on as he came in her mouth.

She pulled off & wiped her mouth.

"Geez, big load," she said after.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be," she said then got up, "You gotta condom?"

"Yeah, hand me my pants," he said, she handed him his pants, he took out his wallet, then pulled out a square, then Ally looked at him with a look, "What? Gotta be prepared for anything."

"Guess you're right," she said, then he tore it open, Ally took it & put it on/around his dick. (Couldn't decide which word was grammatically correct). She then got up, positioned herself above his dick, then slowly inched down on it. (Like the wordplay?).

She stalled after she inched all the way down, breathing heavy a bit, "You okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am, I have your dick in me," she said with a slight chuckle.

"We can stop if you're uncomfortable."

"No, no. I'm good, it's just that I've never done this before."

"Really? I just thought you were a pro at this."

"I know you were just kidding there, but if you're gonna lay on the insults, I can just stop..."

"No, no. Since I'm a guy, I definitely wanna continue."

"I thought so, now enjoy, cause I'm gonna make you feel good."

"You got it, sexy lady," he said, then she rose up, then slumped back down (and well, she continued like that for a while). She just when up & down, increasing speed as she got more into it. Austin & Ally were moaning & grunting a lot (good thing the room was sound proofed from Ally's song-wrting). He watched her boobs bob up & down as they did it. Ally bent forward, put her hands around him, & kissed him, while he had his hands on her back, then ass.

After a few more moments, Ally paused, "What's up, Alls?" he asked, looking up.

"Nothing, it's just that, I can't finish until you have some fun too & fuck me from behind."

"Your wish is my command," he said, then they both got up, Ally faced away, then he positioned the tip of his dick to her vag, then rubbed it on it a few times, then entered her once more, thrusting in & out at a relatively good fast pace.

After a few minutes, "Austin, I'm gonna cum!" Ally yelled.

"Yeah, me too!" he yelled back. Then, they slowed down & they came together. They then sat back on the couch, panting.

"That was good," Ally said.

"You bet your fine ass it was," Austin answered back.

"So..." Ally said.

"So..." Austin said, then they kissed wildly again and (well, you can guess where that went, if you can't, go back to when Ally came in the room) the scene faded to a concert Austin was performing at.

"Well, you guys ready to kick this thing off!"

(Yeah!) the audience cheered.

"Ok, this you might recognize."

The music started..,

"Didn't go nowhere, never left uh

you really thought that i was

gone (gone gone gone)

i heard you talking like i lost my swagger

said i was over you were

wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

i'm always improving

always on the move and

working on my flow

to take it to the studio

this is not a comeback

following my own path

laying down the fat tracks

still a music maniac

whoaaa

well i know that i'll make it

never put my head down

t-t-turn it up loud

yeahhhhh

cause i don't have to fake it

if i keep on working it

a billion hits is what i'll get

whoa-o-o-o-oh

that's what i'm gonna get

whoa-o-o-o-oh

that's what i'm gonna get

yeahhhh

cause i know that i'll make it

overload the internet

a billion hits is what i'll get

(music plays, beats)

a billion hits is what i'll get

now you can't breathe

why so quiet

no you don't believe your

eyes (eyes eyes eyes)

you pushed me till' i had to

start this riot, now i'll never be

denied (-nied -nied -nied)

i'm always improving

always on the move and

working on my flow

till' ya hear me on the radio

i know i can be a star

take off like a rocket car

everyday i'm working hard

to get my name on every chart

woahhhh

welk i know that i'll make it

never put my head down

t-t-turn it up loud

yeahhh

cause i don't have to fake it

if i keep on working it

a billion hits is what i'll get

wooooahhhh

that's what i'm gonna get

wooooahhhh

that's what i'm gonna get

yeahhh

cause i know that i'll make it

overload the internet

a billion hits is what i'll get

(music)

call someone

i think this is an emergency

hey

pull the plug

austin's blowing up my pc

every hour day and night

can't get this rocker out my site (site-site-site)

you can't get me outta your site

you can't get me outta your site

you thought that i was gone

guess that you were wrong

cause i just wrote your new favorite song

woooahhhh

well i know that i'll make it

never put my head down

t-t-turn it up loud

yeahhh

cause i don't have to fake it

if i keep on working it

a billion hits is what i'll get

whoa-o-o-o-oh

that's what i'm gonna get

whoa-o-o-o-oh

that's what i'm gonna get

yeahhh

cause i know that i'll make it

overload the internet

a billion hits is what i'll get"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Ok, this song I'm gonna sing for a very special good friend of mine...

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

Lets not talk about it

Drama: We can live without it

Got your way with the world

Theres a clock we'll ignore

Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something

Even when you say it's nothing

When you're playing with your hair

Like you just don't care

Easy to tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me up

Correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

The way you sing with me through it

I guess I always knew it

I love the way you get me up

Correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song."

The end...?

Note: I based the 2nd chapter on my dad's funeral, everything before the guy came happened in 1 way/form or another at it.

Also, the guy in ch 2 was a cameo of me. I wrote that "I believe" speech for an English assignment a while ago.

Want me to do an epilogue? Tell me in reviewing. Also thinking of doing an explanation chapter on ch 2's allusions to my life.

Sorry I haven't updated my other stories if you're a follower of those. I'll get more chapters up on those ASAP.

Ok, check out my other stories, I've been told most of them are quite good.

K, peace!


End file.
